Sommeil réparateur
by scripta-shy
Summary: Light n'aurait jamais dû prendre quelques heures de repos car depuis son réveil quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et ce quelque chose concerne un certain détective insomniaque....


Ma première fanfiction ! et aussi mon premier essai de yaoi °O° Alors soyez indulgents siouplait

pairing : LightxL mais rien de bien méchant xD

Spoilers : ça prend part durant l'arc Yotsuba et il a un mini spoiler sur le chapitre 58/épisode 25 donc voilà )

disclaimer : Death Note ne m'appartient pas gros sanglot

humm j'ai plus rien à dire je crois..alors Bonne lecture x)

* * *

Light ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta de rassembler un semblant de pensées cohérentes. Pourquoi se trouvait-il allongé dans un lit déjà ? Il fronça les sourcils avant que sa mémoire ne lui montre le visage inquiet de son père quant à sa santé qui diminuait fortement à cause d'un stagnation quasi permanente devant un écran sur lequel défilait sans cesse des centaines de listes de noms.S'en était suivi un passionnant dialogue au cours duquel Yagami senior avait exprimé le souci de voir dormir son fils dans un vrai lit et non affalé sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.Le débat avait été soutenu par Matsuda qui,selon ses propres mots, "avait de la peine de le voir s'investir autant ,sans jamais se plaindre".Mogi s'était contenté de regarder la scène et Aizawa opinait du chef. Finalement le malheureux Light, à qui on ne demandait jamais rien, avait presque été poussé dans une chambre avec Ryuuzaki afin qu'il s'y repose.Fin de la discussion.

Après avoir pesté intérieurement contre Matsuda et son père, le jeune homme avait admis qu'un peu de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien et au mépris de quelques heures de liberté en plus accordées à Kira, il avait rejoint le royaume des songes.Royaume qu'il avait quitté encore plus fatigué qu'il y était venu." Merci qui ?" persifla Light en se pinçant l'arête du nez d'un geste rageur.

Une voix tira le brun de ses pensées affectueuses envers son coéquipier et son père :

-Light-kun a-t-il bien dormi ?

Cette voix monotone ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : L alias Ryuuzaki.Il l'avait presque oublié tiens! Le détective mangeur de sucre était assis sur un fauteuil juste à coté du lit ,genoux remontés contre lui,un pouce contre ses lèvres.Une fine menotte reliait les poignets des 2 garçons et émettait un léger cliquetis de temps à autre pour rappeler sa présence.

Ledit Light-kun secoua légèrement sa tête d'un air exaspéré qui signifiait "comme si je pouvais bien dormir ! " et en profita pour interroger son ami également :

-Pourquoi es-tu assis là Ryuuzaki ? Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu t'étais installé à coté de moi (il désigna d'un regard l'oreiller vide à coté de lui)

-J'ai analysé la distance qui nous éloignerait si je me couchais à tes côtés Light-kun et elle est la même que celle qui nous sépare à présent ,déclara-t-il en regardant le jeune homme de ses yeux peu expressifs.

Yagami junior haussa les épaules : jamais il ne changerait,il garderait ses doutes absurdes et sa distance prudente par rapport aux autres jusqu'à sa mort très certainement .Décidément, Ryuuzaki n'était pas monsieur tout le monde mais malgré cela Light lui vouait un certain respect et une amitié sincère et c'était avec regret qu'il constatait qu'à ses yeux il n'était qu'un meurtrier,un fou dangereux à arrêter.

Il se promit mentalement de tout faire pour prouver son innocence à son ami et se leva non sans réfréner un léger baillement . Ryuuzaki le suivit...et failli se heurter à son suspect qui pour raison inconnue, s'était brusquement arrêté devant la porte.

-light-kun ?

-Ryuuzaki...quelle heure est-il ?

-pourquoi Light-kun se préoccupe-t-il de ce genre de détails ? interrogea le détective,méfiant.

La vérité était que Light Yagami, avait toujours accordé une grande importance aux horaires et autres marqueurs de temps.Il aimait que les choses soient faites selon l'heure et le lieu qu'il avait prévu. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer son côté maniaque à la seule personne susceptible d'en établir un lien avec Kira . Et puis sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. Finalement,il préféra jouer franc jeu :

-Parce que le simple fait de savoir que pendant le laps de temps où j'ai dormi,Kira a continué ses meurtres me rend malade !

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ... marmonna son vis-à-vis,en lui lançant un regard légèrement agacé comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose de la part de son suspect.

-Ryuuzaki,je comprends que tu sois déprimé mais si tu n'es même plus capable d'interpréter correctement ce que je dis, c'est vraiment grave !! lança Light mi-exaspéré mi-joueur.

La seconde d'après ils se battaient.C'était toujours comme ça ,lorsque Light disait quelque chose qui correspondrait au profil de Kira. Le détective ne manquait jamais de le souligner innocemment , ce qui agaçait le jeune homme au plus haut point . Et cela se terminait toujours par une bagarre et des bleus un peu partout,comme c'était le cas à présent.

Mais comment les choses évoluaient-elle du côté des enquêteurs ? Matsuda discutait gaiement avec Aizawa de son nouveau travail de manager.Et pas le manager de n'importe qui s'il-vous-plaît,de Misa-Misa en personne."il y a de quoi être heureux" conclut-il avec un grand sourire,ce à quoi Aizawa répondit par un vague hochement de tête.Tout le monde semblait trouver son bonheur dans cette affaire..sauf lui. En plus de problèmes familiaux il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire une entière confiance au détective le plus célèbre de la planète :L .Il avait la désagréable impression d'être utilisé comme un vulgaire jouet ce qui n'arrangeait pas son moral du moment.Mais en y réfléchissant, Ryuuzaki n'avait-il pas montré également un certain découragement ces derniers temps ?Il s'approcha de Yagami senior et de Mogi, apparemment en grande discussion sur 3 meurtres qui méritaient une plus grande attention.

-du nouveau chef ? demanda Aizawa

-je pense que l'on a trouvé une piste,mais j'aimerais en parler à Light et Ryuuzaki avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit ,déclara Soichiro Yagami.

-Dans ce cas il faudrait peut- être regarder s'il est réveillé ou pas non ? questionna Matsuda

-C'est vrai...Pourtant je me sens coupable d'espionner ainsi mon fils...

-Mais c'est pour le bien de l'enquête,reprit Matsuda,je suis sûr que Light comprendra la situation.

Et joignant le geste à la parole,il regarda dans la chambre de fortune du jeune homme, par le biais des caméras...et lâcha une exclamation de surprise en voyant les 2 amis se frapper sans relâche.Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il se précipita,suivi de Soichiro Yagami, vers l'endroit en question comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Ils ouvrirent la porte à la volée et Matsuda courut vers eux en leur hurlant de cesser mais se prit les pieds dans un tapis qui ne faisait de mal à personne, et s'écroula devant Light.Les combattants cessèrent presque aussitôt de s'assommer de coups divers et observèrent d'un air étonné le spectacle qu'offrait le pauvre enquêteur pendant une micro seconde avant de reporter leur attention sur Yagami senior qui avait l'air consterné.Il toussota et marmonna :

-Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait être intéressant Light, ce serait bien que tu y jettes un oeil et toi aussi Ryuuzaki.

-Très bien j'arrive ,déclara le jeune homme en marchant rapidement vers la sortie,suivi bien malgré lui par le détective démotivé qui écrasa à moitié le pauvre Matsuda.

-Je suis désolé Matsuda-san, lança Ryuuzaki d'un ton qui montrait bien son indifférence totale envers lui, avant d'emboîter le pas à Light et son père.

Une fois revenus dans la salle des ordinateurs,une des pièces maîtresses du Q.G, Light regarda attentivement les documents que son père lui avait fourni tandis que Ryuuzaki mangeait une part de gâteau à la fraise,tout en observant un point de non retour situé sur le mur.Après avoir mangé la fraise qui surmontait ladite part en dernier, il s'intéressa à une tasse de café (saturée en sucre probablement).Il feignit de ne pas voir le regard insistant que lui lançait son ami depuis plusieurs minutes mais ne put s'y résoudre éternellement :

-Light-kun veut-il quelque chose également ?

le jeune homme secoua sa tête d'un air navré avant de répondre :

-Là n'est pas la question Ryuuzaki

-Dans ce cas pourquoi light-kun me regarde-t-il avec autant d'insistance ? insista L

-En fait..je réfléchissais,répondit le brun avec beaucoup de réticences.D'habitude il ne disait jamais à personne ce qu'il pensait réellement,mais c'était loin d'être le cas avec Ryuuzaki. C'était comme si le détective avait le pouvoir de lui faire dire toutes ses pensées les plus secrètes et quelque part c'était assez effrayant.

-A quoi réfléchissait Light-kun ? poursuivit son ami sur le ton de la conversation qui,d'ailleurs ne variait pas beaucoup de celui utilisé habituellement.

"Il fallait s'y attendre" songea Light avec amertume.Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas capable de résister à cet énergumène qui était pourtant son ami ? Parfois il regrettait que le détective ne soit pas comme Matsuda qui ,lui au moins n'était ni compliqué ni trop intelligent pour créer une dispute et qui plus est lui vouait une adoration proche du fétichisme.

Pourtant le jeune homme devait bien avouer que la personnalité si complexe du détective et à la fois si proche de la sienne n'avait rien pour lui déplaire au fond.

Il refit brutalement surface en se rendant compte que cela faisait maintenant près de 5 minutes que Ryuuzaki lui avait posé une question à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas répondu.Et l'air suspicieux de celui-ci suffit à avertir Yagami junior que les soupçons à son égard avaient dû augmenter de façon prodigieuse. Alors,dans une tentative désespérée pour rétablir la situation et montrer sa bonne foi à Ryuuzaki, Light marmonna très vite :

-jepensaisàtoi !

Une atmosphère pesante s'installa entre eux dès la seconde où le dernier mot eût franchi les lèvres du brun.Il avait même l'impression que le temps ralentissait au fur et à mesure que l'impact de ses paroles se répercutait en écho dans son crâne.

Ryuuzaki le regardait, légèrement déstabilisé, et Light pouvait presque voir les rouages et les pourcentages flotter au dessus de lui.

Rétablir la situation hein ? Il avait lamentablement échoué c'était un fait indiscutable.

Cependant,il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il venait d'affirmer,même si,la chose à laquelle il pensait en premier lieu était liée à l'enquête et à la capture de Kira.D'accord après il avait dérivé du sujet mais ce n'était pas comme si il pensait à Ryuuzaki nuit et jour.Quoique...Y avait-il déjà eu une seule journée sans que le garçon aux yeux d'un noir profond entourés de cernes n'apparaisse dans son esprit ?Mais d'un côté ils se voyaient tous les jours, c'était donc logique de penser à lui ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans la journée."Non ce n'est pas ça"se rectifia intérieurement Light,"Quand je pense à lui, ce n'est pas comme un simple collaborateur,ni comme un ami...mais plutôt comme quelqu'un de fascinant à qui je souhaite prouver de toute mes forces mon innocence,quelqu'un que je veux apprendre à connaître,quelqu'un de si proche et de si éloigné de moi à la fois ...quelqu'un qui m'attire inexorablement par sa façon d'être.."

La conclusion parvint vite au jeune homme:si ce n'était ni la camaraderie ni la coopération c'était...l'amour ?ou plutôt une attirance légèrement maladive lui sembla-t-il.

Mais tout de même n'était-ce pas tiré un peu par les cheveux ? Il était toujours sorti avec des filles et ne s'en était jamais plaint,alors pourquoi serait-il attiré par un homme et qui plus est Ryuuzaki le détective chargé de l'enquête ? Décidément il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de dormir normalement,il en était réduit à remettre en cause son orientation sexuelle alors que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit.Sans compter qu'apparemment cette attirance n'était pas d'aujourd'hui maintenant qu'il y pensait, pourtant il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'il y a deux minutes à peine,tout ça à cause d'une expression sur le visage de son ami,il y avait de quoi devenir dingue!

Il finit par mettre tout ça sur le compte du stress et du manque de sommeil qui s'était rappelé à son bon souvenir depuis qu'il avait dormi dans un lit .Après tout les relations ambiguës n'était pas forcément synonyme d'homosexualité ou même d'attirance à sens unique (du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre)et puis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne,il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Ryuuzaki. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute possible une mauvaise blague de son esprit.

Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des heures pourtant Light était absolument sûr qu'une ou deux minutes seulement avaient été mises à contribution.Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ryuuzaki et fut très étonné de le voir plongé dans une profonde réflexion,peu semblable à celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'agissait de spéculer sur le fait de savoir si Light était Kira ou pas.Il semblait réfléchir sur autre chose cette fois-ci, peut être suivait-il le même raisonnement que le jeune homme venait de quitter ?Finalement le détective formula un début de phrase :

-..Light-kun...

-AAH Light, alors tu as réfléchi à l'hypothèse que ton père a avancée ?

C'était Matsuda, et une fois de plus il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, interrompant sans la moindre gêne apparente ce que Ryuuzaki s'apprêtait à lui dire.Il se tourna à contre coeur vers l'idiot de service et commença à établir une autre hypothèse en rapport avec celle de son père (qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre)et L se réinterressa soudainement à sa tasse de café encore à moitié pleine.

Comme Light s'était levé assez tôt le matin même,Tous(même Ryuuzaki qui rejeta la possibilité que kira soit un chanteur endetté) travaillèrent d'aplomb jusqu'à la fin de la matinée,heure à laquelle: Matsuda partit déposer Misa à son lieu de tournage,Mogi disparu mystérieusement du Q.G, Aizawa s'en retourna chez lui et Yagami senior alla chez le préfet qui l'avait convoqué.

Restait donc Light et Ryuuzaki qui s'empiffrait de pâtisseries depuis le matin.Cette atmosphère légèrement intime mit mal à l'aise le brun compte tenu des pensées légèrement bizarres qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée pour le détective assis à côté de lui.Il prit sur lui et pianota nerveusement sur les touches du clavier pendant quelques instants avant de remarquer un fait singulier : L avait cessé de manger sa part de gâteau qui était pourtant son préféré lui semblait -il ,et de plus,il fixait les restes présents dans son assiette d'un air grave; il semblait encore réfléchir.

Light toussa légèrement dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de son vis-à vis mais il aurait obtenu le même résultat en s'adressant au mur.Il soupira légèrement et se concentra sur la liste du personnel de Yotsuba qui défilait sous ses yeux.

-Light-kun est-il gay ?

Le présumé gay s'étrangla à moitié et faillit en tomber de sa chaise

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes Ryuuzaki ? répliqua-t-il un peu trop vite

-C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenu lorsque Light-kun m'a certifié qu'il pensait à moi et étant donné qu'il n'utiliserait pas un moyen aussi cucul pour trouver ma véritable identité.

-Je pourrait très bien avoir dit ça en tant qu'ami et rien de plus !!

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une phrase à exprimer dans une amitié masculine...Cela dit, du moment que Light-kun ne s'amuse pas à me sauter dessus ça ne me dérange pas...

Le moment aurait pu être drôle si le plus grand détective de tous les temps et le fils du chef de la police n'avait pas été impliqués dans l'histoire.Light soupira se pinça l'arête du nez et tenta d'expliquer la situation d'une voix calme et posée

-Je n'avait pas l'intention de te sauter dessus ça ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs !

-je ne plais pas à Light-kun ?

-Ce n'est pas la question Ryuuzaki, je ne suis pas gay et tu te méprends fortement sur mes paroles de tout à l'heure,c'est un terrible malentendu.Je ne pensais pas à toi au début mais lorsque tu m'as demandé à quoi je réfléchissais,mes pensées ont un peu dérivé je l'admet et quand j'ai vu ton expression je n'ai plus su quoi répondre...

-La vérité aurait été acceptable

-Mais c'était la vérité

-Dans ce cas mon hypothèse est correcte

-...Tu n'as pas suivi un mot de ce que je viens de te raconter n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Light-kun fait autant de manières pour un simple mot...

-Parce que ce simple mot n'entre pas dans ma catégorie ,répliqua Light avec un agacement nouveau, et puis je viens de m'expliquer il me semble !!

-En effet mais il y avait une lueur étrange dans le regard de Light-kun lorsqu'il a dit ça et puis Light-kun parle en dormant aussi...

Le brun se releva d'un bond et rétorqua :

-C'est absolument faux !!

-Il arrive parfois à Light-kun de prononcer mon nom d'une façon bizarre lorsqu'il s'assoupi et que dire de la fois où il s'est pratiquement collé à moi en marmonnant des paroles que je ne préfère pas répéter ...

Light pâlit légèrement :si ce qu'avait dit Ryuuzaki était vrai,cela confirmerait bien ses doutes de ce matin...Il hésita entre se rouler sur le sol en criant "c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai ?!" ou alors rester planter là avec son orgueil en miettes.Il préféra la deuxième option puis se rassit, sans aucun mot pour Ryuuzaki qui semblait l'avoir momentanément oublié.

Durant le reste de la journée, les deux garçons ne reparlèrent pas de leur conversation et firent comme si de rien n'était (surtout dans le cas de Light).Celui-ci évita de réfléchir plus profondément à ce sujet désormais tabou et redoubla d'affection pour Matsuda qui lui tenait l'esprit occupé avec ses blagues sorties d'on ne sait où .

Le soir Light se retrouva encore seul avec le détective et celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur celles de son suspect sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit échangé avant de reprendre sa dégustation de pâtisseries.

Jamais Light ne compris ce geste et après la mort de son ami il lui arriva parfois de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour se rappeler la sensation éprouvée,et que se soit avec Misa,Takada ou n'importe qui d'autre, il ne ressentit jamais les mêmes sentiments que ceux qu'il avait eu envers Ryuuzaki ...

THE END TIGIDOUU

* * *

Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ) si vous avez des critiques à faire n'hésitez pas je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer (et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'aurais pu faire :)


End file.
